


Ветер времени

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Deсembrists | декабристы, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Drama, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Northen society | Северное общество, Russian Empire, Southen Society | Южное общество, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Это 21 век – но не тот, не наш, в нем существует Российская империя, в нем живут, борются и любят наши герои. Пощадит ли их ветер времени хотя бы в этот раз? Как знать.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Ветер времени

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора.

_Уснёшь ты на моих руках,  
_ _Уснёшь ты в травах золотистых,  
_ _Уснёшь ты на пустых холмах.  
_ _Пусть в этом сне тебе приснится  
_ _Южный ветер,  
_ _Дивный ветер,  
_ _Храбрый ветер  
_ _В дальних странах._

_Помни Имя Своё «Южный ветер»_

  
  


**Август 2023 г.**

Поезд дёрнулся и остановился. Миша, придерживаясь за поручень, спустился по крутой лесенке и проворно соскочил на перрон. Из вагона, кроме него, никто не вышел, да оно и неудивительно – мало у кого найдутся дела в Василькове в четвёртом часу утра. Продемонстрировав сонному станционному наблюдателю бумагу с подписью полкового командира (офицеру такого-то полка выдано разрешение на свободное перемещение в пределах Российской империи сроком на две недели), Миша прошёл мимо билетных касс и выбрался на тихую, совершенно безлюдную привокзальную площадь. Рассеянно скользнул взглядом по ряду экипажей и внутренне усмехнулся. Причудами ныне царствующего Александра Благословенного никого уже нельзя удивить.

Год назад был издан указ, обязавший владельцев автомобилей платить непомерный имущественный налог. Бог знает, что взбрело на ум императору. Не то озаботился проблемой загрязнения воздуха, не то решил внеочерёдно пополнить казну. Скорее, второе. Хотя эту роскошь и без того мог позволить себе далеко не каждый. Больше всего автомобилей насчитывалось в Петербурге и Москве – у представителей правящей династии и приближенных ко двору аристократов. В глубинке, куда и газеты-то привозили с опозданием на сутки, автоэкипажи были редкостью. Да и дороги, особенно в провинциальных, далёких от столицы городках, оставляли желать лучшего. Вот и пользовались по старинке конными такси, бодро пылящими по песчаным трактам.

Миша скривился, представив долгий и тряский путь в коляске, и решительно обошёл стоянку. Хотелось пройтись, развеяться, прийти в себя после бессонной ночи, проведённой в поезде Москва – Киев. Ему всегда трудно спалось в поездах, но на этот раз Миша ни на минуту не сомкнул глаз за все тринадцать часов, что заняла дорога от первопрестольной. Разумеется, причина не спать у него имелась – твёрдая серая папка на молнии со множеством отделений. Не без пособничества Сергея, куда более терпеливого, чем сам Миша, он разобрал бумаги, касающиеся дел общества, по файлам и вкладышам, упорядочил и только что опись не составил. Миша почему-то панически боялся оставить папку где-нибудь в неподходящем месте, а то и вовсе потерять. Даже в поезде из рук не выпускал, хотя в стандартном двухместном купе первого класса, кроме него, никого не было.

Ночь прошла тяжело. Миша открыл окно, сел на край диванчика, прислонился головой к холодному стеклу, да так и сидел до конечной станции, отрешённо следя, как свет быстро мелькающих придорожных фонарей сливается, смазывается в единую линию. Его не убаюкал даже глуховатый, ритмичный перестук колёс. А уж в пригородном, на который Миша пересел в Киеве, пытаться уснуть было и вовсе глупо – путь до Василькова занял меньше часа. Вот и шагал он сейчас по краю дороги, подставив лицо ветру и смутно надеясь, что пешая прогулка поможет привести мысли в порядок.

Август в этом году выдался непривычно, по-осеннему холодным, даже в Москве погода оказалась не в пример лучше. Миша кутался в форменный плащ-накидку, то и дело поддёргивая ремешок вещевой сумки, норовивший сползти с плеча. Это была, пожалуй, единственная вольность, которую педантичный император позволял в войсках. Вещевые сумки не имели единого образца, каждый выбирал какую считал нужным, в зависимости от характеристик – износостойкость, непромокаемость и прочее. В остальном же Александр не спускал малейших провинностей, если дело доходило до него, и наказания назначались часто. Очень часто – за мнимые, подчас абсурдные проступки.

И разъезжать по всей стране офицерам, конечно же, не разрешалось. Нужно было получать письменное разрешение полкового командира, по первому требованию предъявляемое старшим по званию и станционным наблюдателям. Без разрешения можно и вовсе никуда не уехать. Миша потрогал сложенную вдвое бумагу во внутреннем кармане. Спасибо Сергею – это он договаривался с Тизенгаузеном, чтобы тот отпускал Мишу из полка по делам общества.

Небо начинало едва заметно светлеть, но до рассвета оставалось ещё много времени. Спать не хотелось, но соображал Миша с трудом, как если бы голову набили мокрыми опилками. А следовало обдумать последствия московской поездки, надо сказать, довольно невесёлые. Вспомнился – совершенно некстати – неприязненный взгляд Якушкина и его холодное: «Приведите мне хоть один внятный довод, доказывающий, что я должен верить вашим словам». И вновь, как тогда, в Москве, накатила болезненная обида, опалила изнутри, прилила к щекам кровь.

Миша вздохнул. Рассказать обо всём Сергею будет трудно, а притворяться, особенно перед другом, Миша не умел и не любил. Он представил, как погаснет в серо-синих глазах тихая улыбка, как Сергей изменится в лице – и стало совсем горько. Ведь Миша сделал всё, что сумел, до последнего сдерживался, несмотря на то, что желание выбежать из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, возрастало с каждой минутой невыносимого разговора. Он не мог позволить себе подобного поведения.

До дома, где жил Сергей, Миша добрался к половине пятого. Знакомо скрипнула калитка, пришлось придержать её, чтобы не стукнула, закрываясь. Хотелось набрать воды из колодца, умыться, но он не решился. В утренней тишине любой звук разносился гулким эхом. Поднялся на крыльцо, помедлив, осторожно постучал, потом ещё, уже чуть громче. Мельком оглянувшись, заметил, что небо меняет цвет с тёмно-сизого на блёкло-серый. День начинался вяло.

Сергей открыл ему сам. Он был в льняной рубашке и форменных штанах, как если бы и не ложился спать. Не говоря ни слова, пропустил в переднюю, запер дверь, помог скинуть с плеча сумку, снять плащ и только после этого обнял – порывисто, крепко и всё так же молча.

– Здравствуй, Серёжа, – шепнул Миша, неловко обнимая в ответ.

– Здравствуй, – тихо отозвался Сергей. Медленно отстранился, пристально всматриваясь в Мишино лицо, хотя полутьма смазывала все очертания. Потом, словно спохватившись, подхватил его сумку и повёл Мишу вглубь дома.

– Я тебя разбудил? – Миша стряхнул с волос капли воды, сел за стол. После умывания стало чуть легче, но навалилась откровенная усталость. Сил не было даже стоять, не то что ходить туда-сюда, как он обычно делал – а ведь сидеть на месте Миша попросту не умел.

Сергей зажёг свечу, немного отдёрнул занавеску.

– Я ждал твоего приезда, – спокойно объяснил он, – и не ложился. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Миша покачал головой. Ничего не хотелось, он и говорил-то через силу, надеясь, что это не бросалось в глаза.

– Что у тебя с голосом?

Сергей отмахнулся, сипло засмеялся:

– Переусердствовал на строевых занятиях. Недавно сорвал, пустяки, уже всё хорошо.

Он сел напротив, вопросительно глянул на Мишу. Тот кивнул, по дурной привычке щёлкнул суставами пальцев.

– Результаты поездки и переговоров вышли... не слишком хорошими. Вернее сказать, поездка получилась безрезультатной.

Сергей поднял голову. Миша ждал, что он спросит: «Как же? Почти две недели в первопрестольной – и впустую?». Но Сергей сказал другое:

– Нулевой результат – это если бы ты никуда не поехал и ничего не сделал. А ты добрался до Москвы и с членами общества встретился. Выходит, ты неправ, и отрицательный результат – тоже результат, с какой стороны не подступись.

Миша слушал его, прищурившись, наблюдая, как свечной огонёк трепещет от малейшего сквозняка. На синеватое пламя не больно было смотреть – не отдавалось резью в глазах. Электрического света он бы не выдержал.

– Мишель, – Сергей улыбнулся уголками губ и тут же посерьёзнел. – Ты очень устал. И это не вопрос. Давай отложим обсуждение до того момента, как ты придёшь в себя после дороги.

– Нет, подожди, – Миша потёр лоб, вновь ощутил волну какого-то больного жара, прокатившуюся по телу, постарался подобрать слова. – Серёжа, мне не поверили. Не поверили, что ты меня прислал, и не поверили в правдивость наших намерений. Со мной не стали разговаривать, как с единомышленником, понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – Сергей поднялся. – Пойдём, Миша, не мучайся.

Миша встал следом, покачнулся, опять, как ночью, замелькали перед ним, выстраиваясь в цепочку, фонари. Слегка подкинуло, словно земля хотела сбросить надоевшую ношу. Миша почувствовал, как его удерживают за руки, не давая потерять равновесие. Откуда-то издалека донёсся голос Сергея:

– Ничего, держись, не падай. Это тебя после поезда так шатает.

Уже потом, лёжа на диване в комнате, смежной с Сергеевой спальней, он осознал, что уснуть не сможет. Недосып перешёл в ту стадию, когда сон не приходит, и можно сколь угодно долго лежать с закрытыми глазами – это ничего не даст. Ощущения были странными: как если бы он долго шёл через пустыню, а навстречу ему дул пыльный ветер, иссекавший лицо. Глаза болели и будто пересохли, опухли, не умещаясь под веками.

– Плохо? – прошептал Сергей, присевший на край постели. По комнате разливался серый предутренний свет, и Миша вполне отчётливо видел друга. Между бровей залегла чуть приметная морщинка, появлявшаяся всегда, если Сергей тревожился о чём-то.

– Не могу уснуть, – он вздохнул. – И тебе не даю. Ничего страшного, Серёжа, иди спать.

– Ты от вокзала долго ехал?

– Пешком шёл, – пробормотал Миша в угол подушки, втайне надеясь, что Сергей не расслышит. Зря.

– Дурачок, – Сергей поправил одеяло. – Неудивительно, что ты на ногах еле стоишь.

– Если бы и поехал, выскочил на полпути. Ты же знаешь…

– Знаю, – сверху донёсся сдержанный смешок. – Что тебе спеть? Боюсь, правда, что качество исполнения пострадает.

– Не надо, ты же голос сорвал.

– Я спою без слов, – мягко отозвался Сергей, протянул руку и положил ладонь Мише на голову. – Одну мелодию.

– Серёжа...

– Не спорь.

Ладонь скользнула по волосам, успокаивая, утешая, точно забирая с собой усталость. Сергей действительно напел только мелодию – нежную, тонкую и очень красивую. А слова послышались сами, словно рядом поставили крошечную музыкальную шкатулку. Сергей часто пел ему, бывало, и перед сном. Сразу вспоминался родительский дом, раннее детство, когда Миша ещё боялся свиста ветра в оконных щелях и почему-то – теней от листвы на тканевых обоях. Но даже тогда не было так хорошо, как теперь.

Боль отступала, мысли выравнивались, как выравнивается косяками стая отлетающих журавлей, и больше не беспокоили. Сергей гладил его по голове, легонько перебирал спутанные пряди на макушке. Сознание покачнулось и стало уплывать, неторопливо, но неуклонно. Миша опустил ресницы.

...За ночь заледеневшую дорогу замело, и отряд передвигался медленнее, чем предполагалось изначально. Миша шёл по краю тропы, то и дело оступаясь и придерживаясь за стволы деревьев. Разговоры стихли, лишь изредка кто-нибудь ругал вполголоса переменчивую погоду, да звонко хрустел под ногами снег.

Он снова поскользнулся и неловко рухнул на бок, упёрся локтем в лёд, выдохнул. Больно не было, скорее, неприятно из-за собственной нескладности. 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/de/qZFUzLSP_o.jpg)   


Над ним кто-то издал малопонятный, но чистый звук. Миша машинально вскинул глаза и увидел в кустах снегиря. Красногрудая птица, как-то светски наклонив голову, в свою очередь рассматривала полулежащего на земле подпоручика. Насмешливо цвикнула, закачалась на ветке, будто засмеялась. Миша обиженно поджал замёрзшие губы и почувствовал, как его тронули за плечо.

– Вставай, – Сергей подал ему руку. – Не ушибся?

– Нисколько.

Миша, держась за предложенную ладонь, поднялся, поморщился. Подвернувшаяся нога всё же откликнулась болью. Снегирь вновь цвикнул и улетел, оставив после себя покачивающуюся ветку. Сергей подхватил друга под локоть:

– Осторожнее.

Порывом ветра сдуло с деревьев невесомый свежевыпавший снег. Резные пылинки упали на синее сукно, на тёмные волосы Сергея. А Миша вдруг заметил, что небо над ними совершенно белое. Не различить было, где кончается край заснеженного поля и начинается бесконечная белая высь – они слились воедино.

– Что будет дальше? – шмыгнув носом, неожиданно для себя спросил Миша.

Он подсознательно ждал ответа. Сергей должен его дать, ему всегда есть, что сказать. Сергей стряхнул с рукава снежинки, глянул на Мишу:

– Если бы я знал.

Их окликнули сзади. Сергей обернулся, замедляя шаг. Миша попытался последовать его примеру – и не сумел оглянуться…

  
  


**Март 2024 г.**

– Садитесь, Павел Иванович, – пригласил Рылеев, указав на кресло возле своего рабочего стола. Сам устроился в точно таком же, но у окна, прижав пуговку в стене, зажёг торшер – петербургский день радовал традиционной тусклостью, и в комнате было темновато. Пестель сел, осмотрелся. Кабинет поэта, успевшего к этому времени занять достойное место в литературных кругах северной столицы, отличался некоторой сумбурностью подобранной мебели, как будто его хозяин так до конца и не определился, чего именно он хочет. Однако ощущалось, что Рылеев проводит здесь большую часть времени и делает это не без удовольствия. Павел Иванович слегка расслабился – обстановка располагала.

– Вы хотели меня видеть, – начал он. Слово Рылеева имело вес среди северян, это следовало учесть. К тому же литератор показался ему человеком думающим, способным здраво рассуждать. Неприязни Рылеев не выказал – по крайней мере, пока.

– Я много о вас слышал, – кивнул тот. – Полагаю, и вам моя личность небезызвестна, раз вы здесь.

– Совершенно верно. Я знаю, что вы умеете повлиять на ваших товарищей, ваше мнение учитывают.

– Вы желаете мне польстить? – Рылеев усмехнулся. – Я не возглавляю всё общество, как это делаете вы. Правда, меня избрали в Думу, но произошло это недавно, и о масштабах моего влияния рано говорить.

– А вы хотите сказать, что я властитель дум всего Юга? У нас три управы: Тульчинская, Каменская и Васильковская. Поверьте, я не смог бы ими командовать, даже если бы всерьёз вознамерился. Особенно васильковцами.

– Но ведь у вас единогласно решена судьба династии, – Рылеев понизил голос, хотя дверь кабинета была закрыта. – Я слышал, что вы собираетесь искоренить род Романовых во избежание вероятных претензий на престол их дальних родственников после переворота. Кое-кого из нас это испугало.

Павел Иванович утомлённо откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл лицо руками.

– За кого вы меня принимаете? За потенциального диктатора, идущего к цели по трупам? Ну, ответьте мне, похож я на человека, способного сию минуту взять пистолет и пойти хладнокровно истреблять всю царствующую фамилию?

Он убрал руки. Рылеев задержал на нём пристальный взгляд тёмных глаз и покачал головой:

– Нет. Не обижайтесь, Павел Иванович, я не стремлюсь увидеть в вас второго Наполеона, как это делают некоторые. Но вы не станете спорить, если я скажу, что вы – сторонник прямого пути к цели?

– А вы разве нет? Здесь не с чем спорить. Вы ведь не обозначили моей конкретной цели. Я не из тех, кто придерживается принципа: «Цель оправдывает любые средства», если вы это хотели выяснить.

Повисла пауза. Рылеев аккуратно поправил манжеты рубашки. Потом поднялся, отодвинул штору и, щёлкнув задвижкой, распахнул форточку. Отчётливее донёсся уличный шум, потянуло холодом.

– Я всё ещё жду, – напомнил он. – Вы приехали обсуждать планы дальнейших действий, а не ссориться и играть в молчанку.

– Хорошо, – Пестель вздохнул. – Действительно, вопрос о судьбе императора и его семьи у нас обговаривается куда чаще, но в сущности остаётся открытым. Единогласия в его решении нет. Кто-то допускает возможное – он поднял палец, – уничтожение династии. Кто-то выразил согласие на истребление одного государя. Кто-то хочет обойтись без пролития крови. Сами понимаете, я давить ни на кого не собираюсь. Скажите, какую форму правления вы считаете для России наилучшей? Или наиболее приемлемой? Не территориальное устройство, а именно форму правления.

– Я много размышлял об этом, – Рылеев сел на место. – Вы знаете, у нас здесь тоже не думают хором. Я пришёл к выводу, что склонен считать подходящей республиканскую форму. Если сохранится монархия, пускай и конституционная, как предлагает Никита Муравьёв, то велика вероятность через пару-тройку лет после принятия конституции скатиться к тому, с чего начинали. Конституцию император может изменить, переправить с учётом собственных выгод, обкорнав при этом права населения... Нет, увольте. России пора учиться жить своим умом, а не зависеть от настроений и страхов одного правителя.

– Вы умный человек, Кондратий Фёдорович, – улыбнулся Пестель. – Ваши слова вселяют в меня надежду, что отсюда я уеду не с пустыми руками.

– Приятно слышать. Но не забывайте – я высказал вам свою личную позицию. Часть общества считает иначе. И, боюсь, вам придётся столкнуться не только с непониманием, но и с предвзятым отношением.

Пестель собрался что-то ответить, но Рылеев вдруг торопливо замахал рукой, делая знак помолчать. Секундой позже открылась дверь и в кабинет вбежала маленькая девочка в голубом платьице. Не обращая внимания на Павла Ивановича, она подошла к Рылееву и звонко попросила:

– Папенька, достань снежный шарик. Ты обещал, что разрешишь поставить его у меня.

– Настя! – укоризненным полушёпотом воскликнул Рылеев, явно смущённый вторжением дочери. – Я же просил тебя не заходить в кабинет без спросу. Видишь, у меня гость.

Настя обернулась, с живым интересом поглядела на Пестеля.

– Здравствуйте, – вежливо сказала она, наверняка вспомнив родительские наставления насчёт поведения воспитанных барышень. И тут же переключила внимание на отца. – Я возьму шарик и сразу уйду!

– Что с тобой сделаешь, – Рылеев встал, отпер один из ящиков письменного стола и вручил Насте безделушку. – Осторожно, он может разбиться, и ты порежешься. Будет очень больно. Если хочешь посмотреть, как сыплется снег, лучше подожди, пока я освобожусь.

– Хорошо, – с неожиданной лёгкостью согласилась девочка. – Я только у себя его поставлю и буду тебя ждать.

–Да-да, а теперь иди, – Рылеев виновато покосился на главу Южного общества. Но, проходя мимо Пестеля, Настенька неожиданно оглянулась, прижимая к груди игрушку, и спросила:

– Вы к нам ещё придёте?

От неожиданности Павел Иванович не сразу нашёлся, что ответить. Машинально отметил, что глаза у девочки светлые, удивительно ясные. «Видимо, в мать, – подумалось ему. – А вот черты отцовские».

– Приходите, – с какой-то недетской серьёзностью добавила Настя. – Мы будем рады.

И убежала. Быть может, она успела насмотреться, как провожает таких вот гостей отец, и бессознательно подражала ему – кто угадает, что у детей на уме. Рылеев в извиняющемся жесте развел руками:

– Наташа её балует, позволяет бегать, где вздумается. Я знаю, что слишком мало времени провожу с ними. Но тут уж ничего не попишешь, делами никто другой за меня не займётся, – Он прокашлялся. – Простите.

– Пожалуй, мне действительно пора, – Пестель поднялся. – Полагаю, меня уведомят, когда следует прийти на встречу с вашими товарищами?

– Разумеется. Вы интересный собеседник, Павел Иванович. Если пожелаете, заходите ко мне.

– Благодарю. Но если я не застану вас дома...

– О, такое случается нередко, – Рылеев засмеялся почти с облегчением. – Приходят ко мне, а я нахожусь где угодно, только не там, где меня ждут. Не беспокойтесь, если надумаете – позвоните или пришлите записку. Вот моя карточка. Всего наилучшего.

  
  


**Апрель 2024 г.**

– Выходит, поездка получилась малополезной, – заключил Миша, расхаживавший по комнате с заложенными за спину руками. Пестель, завершив рассказ об итогах своего выезда в Петербург, неторопливо раскуривал трубку. – Объединения с северянами в ближайшее время ожидать не приходится.

– Я ушёл с собрания, стукнув кулаком по столу и отрезав: «Так будет же республика!» На мой вкус, не самое удачное прощание. Повторюсь, объединение и совместное выступление назначены на середину две тысячи двадцать шестого года. А до этого времени предстоит притираться друг к другу. И придираться тоже.

Миша сдержанно фыркнул. Павел Иванович перебрал на столе бумаги, вытащил из стопки широкий конверт:

– Здесь копия с моей записи, основные положения конституции Муравьёва. Он осторожничает, держится умеренно, от монархии так и не отказался. В его документе многое критикуют, Никита уже не впервые берётся переправлять. В этом я ему не судья, сам ещё «Русскую Правду» не закончил, однако если мы планируем объединение, то с завершением программы преобразований стоит поторопиться. Ознакомьтесь с набросками, – Пестель кивнул на конверт, – и вскорости соберёмся на обсуждение. Сергей так и намерен держаться особняком?

– Что? – удивлённо поднял брови Миша, забирая записи. – Если ты имел в виду его отсутствие, то он остался дома потому, что неважно себя чувствует.

– Я не о том, – Пестель досадливо поморщился. – Ты же видишь, он словно сам по себе. Скажу откровенно – Сергей сильный, способный многих увлечь своим примером, и эту силу он не может не осознавать хоть частично. У вас в Василькове вокруг него скоро отдельное общество соберётся.

– Разве плохо, что Сергею есть, кого принимать? – почти обиженно воскликнул Миша. – Он разбирается в людях, первых встречных в наших рядах нет и не будет.

– Пойми меня, – Павел Иванович выдохнул струйку дыма. – Для нашего успеха необходимо какое-никакое единство мнений и согласованность действий. Если Сергей сорвётся без подготовки раньше срока, он погубит и себя, и тебя, и всех нас заодно – и ничего не добьётся.

Миша кивнул, но продолжать возражения не стал. Позднее, уже собираясь уезжать, он обернулся на пороге и умоляюще произнёс:

– Помиритесь с ним.

– Что ты, Миша. Разве мы ссорились? Расхождения во взглядах не есть ссора. Но я попробую. Что там с ним случилось?

– Едва встал утром. Говорит, погодные капризы влияют, голова кружится.

– Метеозависимость? Неприятная вещь. Признаться, не думал, что Сергей этому подвержен. Так или иначе – искренне соболезную.

Хлопнула дверь. Пестель погасил трубку, прошёлся по комнате, пробежал пальцами по клавишам маленького пианино, на пробу взял несколько аккордов и задумался.

Если опустить модератор, то можно будет нажимать на клавиши, и струны никуда не денутся, но звучать инструмент станет гораздо глуше. А если в механизм не вмешиваться, то получится сыграть чудесную мелодию. Павлу Ивановичу нередко приходило на ум это своеобразное сопоставление. Сергей всё так же непреклонно держится своей линии и своих мнений, и в чём-то он по-своему же прав, иначе Пестель давно бы его переубедил. Миша выслушивает их обоих, но явно сделал выбор, за кем из них последует, и выбор этот – не Пестель. К тому же «летучий посланник», как с лёгкой руки Волконского прозвали Мишу в обществе за неимоверную быстроту перемещений, очень обижался, когда говорили, что его лучший друг заблуждается. И Павел Иванович всё не мог определиться, кто из них в этой ситуации струны, кто – клавиши, а кто модератор.

Когда Миша вернулся домой, Сергей лежал в спальне на застеленной кровати. С усилием повернув голову на звук шагов, не открывая глаз, спросил:

– Мишель?

Миша присел на край, всмотрелся в его лицо – побледневшее, напряжённое. Кожа век у Сергея была почти прозрачная, сквозь неё проступали синеватые прожилки.

– Как ты? – шепнул Миша. Едва дотрагиваясь, провёл кончиками пальцев по волосам, словно боясь причинить боль одним прикосновением.

– Как будто мне в висок стальной стержень вбивают, – слабо улыбнулся Сергей и закрыл глаза ладонями. Он всегда смеялся над собственными болезнями и редко позволял себя жалеть. – Как прошла беседа с Павлом?

– Он передал записи, которые делал в Петербурге, предложил ознакомиться. Собирается в ближайшем будущем устроить собрание.

Сергей медленно отнял руки от лица. Миша замер. Вдруг показалось, что с левой стороны из-под волос у него стекает кровь, а ладонь окрашивается красным. Он даже потянулся за платком, чтобы стереть, но тут же опомнился, одёрнул себя. Нельзя, чтобы тени его страшных снов смешивались в сознании с повседневной жизнью. Сергей облизнул губы, еле слышно попросил:

– Пить дай... Миша.

У Миши что-то сжалось глубоко внутри, быстро-быстро забилось сердце. Он опрометью кинулся за водой, незаметно смаргивая с ресниц выступившие слёзы.

**13 декабря 2025 г.**

– Вы хотели игры на равных? Милый мой, это не игра, это противоправительственный заговор, если вы до сих пор не знали, как определить то, чем мы здесь занимаемся. Вы слышали когда-нибудь о честных заговорах? Это, простите, термин из области абсурда, – голос у Оболенского недобро зазвенел.

– Эжен, – Рылеев вошёл в кабинет, сложил на столе какие-то папки. – Что произошло?

Присутствующие одновременно обернулись. Оболенский подтолкнул к нему Ростовцева, тот неловко покачнулся, но устоял.

– Сами расскажете, что натворили, или лучше мне это сделать? Кондратий, мне очень жаль, но я оказался крайне недальновиден и привёл в общество предателя.

– Не смейте обо мне так говорить! – вскрикнул Ростовцев. – Я не назвал никого из вас.

– Подождите, я ничего не понимаю, – Рылеев вскинул руку, призывая замолчать. – То есть вы...

– Да, я пришёл во дворец, добился, чтобы меня принял Николай Павлович, и сообщил ему, что готовится заговор, имеющий целью воспрепятствовать его восшествию на престол. Но я не открыл ему ничьих имён.

– Он хотел, чтобы у будущего императора и у нас с тобой были равные шансы на победу, если я правильно уяснил себе его намерения, – всегда доброжелательный Оболенский сейчас выглядел так, словно ещё немного и кинется на своего протеже.

– Что же вы наделали, – Рылеев тяжело вздохнул. – Незачем было беспокоиться о равных положениях, Яков Иванович. У нас и так-то невелики возможности, а теперь, благодаря вам, и вовсе никаких не осталось. Действительно, вы могли с тем же успехом выложить перед Николаем пофамильный список. Хотя, полагаю, там и без вас уже нашлось, кому донести. На Юг несколько раз доносили.

Он откашлялся и закончил:

– Сейчас вы сядете и постараетесь воспроизвести всё, что сказали о нашем обществе, в письменном виде. Вот вам листок, карандаш – приступайте.

– Моё сообщение было на бумаге, – огрызнулся Ростовцев, устраиваясь за столом.

– Тем лучше, – с нечитаемой интонацией отозвался Рылеев. – Евгений, держи себя в руках, – тихо проговорил он, с укором глядя на друга. – Ситуация выходит из-под контроля, но ещё не всё потеряно. Главное, сохранить способность трезво оценивать происходящее.

– Прости, – Оболенский прислонился к стене, указал взглядом на Ростовцева. – Я не подозревал, что он способен так поступить.

– Бог с ним, если он видит свой долг таким, пусть следует ему, но в наших рядах ему, очевидно, не место. Другое дело, что он повредил плану. У нас и без того крайне шаткая конструкция, мы не можем рисковать.

– Ты не думал, что придётся отступить от нашего намерения? Трубецкой предлагал «заморозить» общество и пробиваться в сферы государственного влияния, чтобы воздействовать на проводимую политику изнутри.

– Это был вариант на случай, если императором станет Константин. А он, как ты заметил, самоустранился от дел и предпочёл наблюдать за развитием событий из Варшавы, – Рылеев вдруг хмыкнул. – Пусть Пушкин займётся написанием «Торжественной оды на день восшествия на престол...». Он собирался приехать к началу, вот как раз и поспеет или к благополучному финалу, или к трагической развязке.

– Вот записка, как я её вспомнил, – глухо сказал Ростовцев, отодвигая от себя бумагу. – Я могу идти?

– Разумеется, вас никто не задерживает, – Рылеев коротко кивнул в знак прощания и предусмотрительно придержал за локоть Оболенского. Тот, однако, уже успокоился, но прощаться, тем не менее, не стал.

Трубецкой пришёл поздним вечером, когда происходящее в квартире правителя дел Российско-Американской компании практически иллюстрировало собой выражение «дым коромыслом». В первую минуту князь даже слегка растерялся, несмотря на то, что приходил сюда уже много раз – шумели невообразимо. Оставалось только позавидовать долготерпению жены хозяина дома. Впрочем, Рылеев скоро заметил вошедшего и торопливо отвёл его из гостиной в свой кабинет.

– Я хотел переговорить с вами без вынужденного перекрикивания наших товарищей, – пояснил он, поправив шейный платок – недавняя болезнь ещё давала о себе знать. – Итак, наше положение ещё более осложнилось. Фактор неожиданности не сработает, императору наш замысел известен. В план, вероятнее всего, придётся вносить коррективы. У вас есть соображения на этот счёт?

– У меня был план. Я говорил вам о нём раньше, но сейчас это не важно.

– Ну-ну, не тяните, – поторопил Рылеев.

– Да, вы должны знать. Мы препирались неоднократно, вы так и не согласились. Вывести войска за город, перекрыть любые пути сообщения, отрезать столицу от внешнего мира – и потом диктовать условия.

– Тогда как вы собираетесь командовать теми, кто сосредоточится в центре Петербурга? Вас избрали диктатором не для того, чтобы вы распоряжались где-то в окрестностях.

– Чем я должен командовать, Кондратий Фёдорович? Уличными драками? Крестовым походом Якубовича? Вы вообще уверены, что за вами пойдут все, на кого вы рассчитываете?

– Успокойтесь, князь. Если вы боитесь возложенной на вас ответственности, то скажите прямо, а не обрушивайте на меня град вопросов. Есть одна мысль, – Рылеев взволнованно заходил по комнате. – Соединить способ действий, взятый в данный момент на рассмотрение, с вашим, часть неприсягнувших войск отправить на Сенатскую площадь и задержать там императора, сенаторов, генералов, словом, всю правящую верхушку, которая прибудет туда для проведения присяги в Сенате. А вы с другой частью действуете как предложили. Изъян здесь один, но он крайне существенен. Нам может попросту не хватить войск.

– Зачем вам задерживать Николая на площади? – удивился Трубецкой. – Мы покинем Петербург, город опустеет, приказывать и стрелять будет не в кого. Мирное население, вернее всего, укроется по домам. Император может бесноваться и рвать волосы на голове в своё удовольствие – в его распоряжении останется одно ближайшее окружение.

– А если вы не успеете выйти за пределы города или вовсе не сумеете? Я помню, вы объясняли, что намерены довести часть войск до ближайшего военного поселения и призвать его присоединиться к восстанию.

– Поселяне и без агитации восстанут, дай им волю. Да, вы правы. К тому же мой план предполагает, что собирать полки следует не поодиночке, а от казармы к казарме. Так сказать, убеждать личным примером. Не обижайтесь, но так выйдет привлечь куда больше людей, чем если агитировать пойдёте вы, Пущин, Каховский, словом – штатские. Даже братья Бестужевы поодиночке мало чего добьются. Если получится так, как я рассчитал, Николаю не под силу будет остановить нас.

– И всё же я настаиваю на присутствии малой части войск на площади, – Рылеев казался непреклонным. – У нас нет права на ошибку.

– Да поймите же! – не выдержал Трубецкой. – Вас разгонят или расстреляют через четверть часа, ну, через тридцать минут. Вы хотите поставить под удар тех молоденьких офицеров, которых я видел в гостиной? Вы ведь увлечёте их, вы это умеете, они пойдут за вами. И погибнут напрасно. Вы этого хотите, Рылеев?

– Николай не станет стрелять сразу, – возразил Рылеев. – Думаете, ему приятна перспектива залить кровью город в первый же день царствования? Мы выиграем вам время. Потом кто-нибудь отдаст команду расходиться. Я подразумеваю, что выход на Сенатскую не приобретёт характер вооружённого противостояния. Если гвардия выступит с оружием, ещё не значит, что она им воспользуется. Основная тема беседы в гостиной – зависимость от обстоятельств. А в подобных делах я не люблю непредсказуемости. Если это ваше окончательное решение, предлагаю перейти к нашим друзьям. Кстати, вы упоминали, что набросаете некоторые положения будущего Манифеста.

– Я покажу его всем. Он тороплив, но максимально нейтрален, пока что это черновой вариант.

– Позвольте взглянуть, – попросил Рылеев, надевая очки в очень тонкой оправе – возвращалась старинная мода. – Да это не Манифест, это целая программа. А вы говорите – набросок. Идёмте в гостиную. Нет, постойте. Как мы узнаем, что у вас всё благополучно?

– Я найду, откуда позвонить, – отозвался князь. – Но кому?

– Я поручу кому-нибудь неотлучно находиться здесь, у телефона. Как только вы подадите знак, вестовой отправится на площадь, и тогда отступим.

Сквозь сон Рылеев почувствовал, как кто-то осторожно пытается его растолкать. В последнее время он спал в кабинете, так как заканчивал поздно и будить жену не хотел.

– Кондратий, проснись, – послышался испуганный шёпот Наташи. – Позвонили, требуют, чтобы ты подошёл к телефону. Проснись же!

– Кто звонит? – Рылеев поспешно накинул халат, одновременно нашаривая возле дивана домашние туфли. Наташино лицо в темноте казалось призрачно-бледным – света она не зажигала.

– Не знаю, он не представился. Ради всего святого, что происходит?

Но Рылееву в эту минуту было не до неё. В передней горела маленькая настенная лампа с абажуром. Он подхватил оставленную телефонную трубку:

– Да!

– Это я, Трубецкой, – глухо, как из колодца, донеслось с другого конца провода. – Слушайте и не перебивайте. Переприсягу перенесли. Сенат присягает раньше, чем мы думали, в семь часов. У нас есть меньше двух часов, чтобы собраться и выступить, если вы не хотите стоять у опустевшего здания. Предупредите остальных, я этого уже не успею. Если ничего не выйдет... я так или иначе постараюсь передать, чтобы вы уходили с площади. В случае неудачи уничтожьте все компрометирующие бумаги и будьте готовы к худшему.

– Но откуда вы узнали? – ошеломлённо выговорил Рылеев. Трубецкой еле различимо хмыкнул:

– Придворные связи не всегда заводят ради личной выгоды. Действуйте.

Раздались отрывистые гудки. Рылеев медленно положил трубку. Вернулся в кабинет и с порога наткнулся на тревожный взгляд сидевшей на краю постели Наташи.

– Объясни мне...

Он не дал ей закончить.

– Наташа, милая, выслушай меня и пойми, если сможешь. Я не могу рассказать тебе всего, и времени на это уже нет. Я скоро уйду и не уверен, что быстро вернусь, – едва не брякнул «не вернусь вообще». – Здесь у телефона останется один мальчик, офицер. Не выходите сегодня на улицу. И не слушай никого, просто побудь дома. Я найду способ с вами связаться в крайней ситуации.

Не сразу осознал, что стоит перед ней на коленях, сжимая её холодные, безжизненные, как у статуи, руки в своих. У Наташи из-под чепчика выбились тёмные пряди. Она молча смотрела на него.

– Я виноват перед тобой, – тихо закончил Рылеев. – И провинюсь ещё больше – возможно, потом ты узнаешь от других... Всё, что я делал, было во имя освобождения России. Прости меня. Но знай одно: что бы ни случилось, я всегда любил и буду любить тебя и Настю.

– Замолчи, – Наташа склонилась к нему, обхватила ладонями его голову. – Я догадывалась. Все эти встречи, разговоры в гостиной... Я тебя ни в чем не упрекаю, я не отвернусь от тебя, даже если это сделают все наши друзья. Только возвращайся... поскорей.

Ветер сплетал кружева из снежинок, постоянно изменяя направление их полёта. Ещё не начинало светать, предутренняя темнота неохотно выпускала город из плена. Холод пробирался под одежду, но не сковывал, а наоборот – заставлял встряхнуться, приободриться. Яркой полосой белела вставшая Нева. Снежинки падали на руку и таяли, превращаясь в капли. Точно чьи-то слёзы.

Наташа удержалась, не заплакала, когда он обнял её у двери квартиры. Перед этим Рылеев уже в который раз за утро зашёл в кабинет, чтобы связать пачку бумаг, которую поручил жене сжечь, если от него долго не будет вестей. На столе обнаружился стеклянный шарик на подставке с крошечным домиком внутри. Шарик надо было потрясти, чтобы взвихрился и плавно осел искусственный снег. Эту безделушка завораживала Настеньку, вот уже второй год как Рылеев купил её в подарок дочери во время одной из деловых поездок. И каждый день Настя просила взять шарик к себе в комнатку или поиграть с ней «в зиму». Наташа боялась, что девочка выронит игрушку, и та разобьётся, однако шарик оставался невредимым.

Рылеев машинально взял шарик, встряхнул. Следя, как осыпается мнимое снежное крошево, подумал: всё могло сложиться иначе. Он жил бы с семьёй, не вмешиваясь в политику, не сочиняя злободневных стихотворений. Их маленький мир был бы заключён в подобии такого вот стеклянного шарика, ограничивался домашними неурядицами и семейными радостями, как у многих людей в России. Всё, что выходило за пределы их мирка, оставалось бы без внимания, снаружи.

И отчётливо понял: нет, этого быть не могло.

Рылеев спешил и всё же заглянул посмотреть на дочь. Настенька спала, чему-то улыбаясь во сне, вся их возня её не разбудила. Он хотел её поцеловать, но не решился, боясь, что она проснётся.

Ветер, ветер. Тогда тоже дул ветер, раскачивавший усыпанные белыми цветками ветки вишен. Рылеев готовился выйти в отставку, часто писал Наташе стихи. Не все они были певуче-складными, как ему хотелось, но Наташе нравилось. Она всякий раз едва приметно краснела от приятного смущения, когда Рылеев протягивал ей сложенный конвертиком листок.

Ветер может принести плохое, а может и хорошее. Бывает мода на украшения, мода на русское или французское, мода на образ мыслей тоже бывает. Но то, что изменило его самого, его друзей, сотоварищей-южан, не было модой или поветрием. Дух времени – сказали бы в позапрошлом столетии. Не дух – ветер времени, подгоняющий, торопящий, убеждающий в правоте. Для ветра нет преград, ветер не умирает и не сдаётся, как сдаются люди. Ветер затихает и усиливается, сбивает с ног и помогает устоять на краю. Ветер вечен.

«Как славно мы умрём!» – вспомнил Рылеев вчерашнее восклицание Одоевского. Ему он поручил ждать звонка от Трубецкого, и восторженный, немножко даже взбалмошный Саша мгновенно стал серьёзен. Но Рылеев подозревал, что внутренне Саша почувствовал себя отделённым от единомышленников, выключенным из настоящих, значимых событий. «Уж лучше пусть обиженный, но живой, чем героически выбравшийся в первые ряды и раненый на площади шальной пулей, если всё же дойдёт до этого», – думал Рылеев, стряхивая с мехового воротника снег.

Справимся, живы будем. А нет, так на то и воля не наша, и потомки в бездействии не упрекнут.

Прости, Наташа.

  
  


**15 декабря 2025 г.**

В доме стояла абсолютная тишина. Ни скрипа, ни шороха. И это вызывало неловкость, неестественный страх слишком громко сказать что-то или даже уронить. Строевых занятий сегодня не было. В армию в течение последнего месяца после смерти императора Александра проник некоторый беспорядок – или это так чудилось?

Миша как-то по-мальчишески забрался на диван с ногами, обхватил коленки. И посторонний не усмотрел бы в этом ничего странного, разве что сидел на месте он уже третий час. А Сергей боялся за него такого – молчаливого, неподвижного.

Вчера, как приехал, Сергей думал, в обморок упадёт. Побледневший, с дрожащими губами, срывающимся голосом одно только выговорил: «Мама...» и больше ничего объяснить не смог. Да и не нужно было. Письмо из дома Миша сам ему отдал, словно оно ему руки ранило. Сергей весь остаток дня от него не отходил, прижимал к себе, осторожно поглаживая по взъерошенным рыжим волосам, и молчал. Миша плакал навзрыд, так, что сердце разрывалось – а помочь ему нечем. И вроде притихал, переставал всхлипывать, приникал головой к его плечу, а потом внезапно – сдавленный, надрывный вздох и снова слёзы.

Так до ночи не успокаивался и Сергея не отпускал, будто боялся, что он отойдёт и не вернётся больше. И ночью во сне звал кого-то, Сергей через открытую дверь слышал. Может, и не спал вовсе. А сегодня с утра слова не сказал, ни на что не реагировал, сидел вот так, не двигаясь, с устремлённым в пустоту застывшим взглядом. Замкнулся. После вчерашнего Сергей не хотел лишний раз его трогать, но и оставить не мог. И если накануне Сергей Мишу успокоительным отпаивал, то сейчас впору было отсчитывать капли из флакончика для себя. Один из тех редких случаев за все тридцать лет жизни, когда Сергей не знал, что делать. Впрочем, что делать ему, он знал – просить у начальства, чтобы Мишу отпустили к родным на похороны. Что делать с Мишей – не знал.

Сел рядом, тронул за острое плечо. Миша вздрогнул, как от удара током, и наконец глянул на него.

– Миша... Я съезжу, прошение подам, чтобы ты... тебя в Москву отпустили. Побудь здесь, пока я не вернусь, хорошо?

Он не ответил, но глаз не отводил. Тёмную радужку обвёл еле заметный красноватый круг – след долгих рыданий. Сергей намеревался подняться, но запястье вдруг с силой сжали горячие пальцы, а Мишин взгляд из стеклянного стал умоляющим:

«Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Я не справлюсь один, у меня здесь никого, кроме тебя, нет. Ты мне нужен».

Горе может затопить, как бурная река, прорвавшая плотину, а может – затянуть, как в бездонное чёрное озеро. И Миша держался за его руку, боясь окончательно уйти под воду и захлебнуться.

Он спустил ноги, придвинулся ближе и обнял, нет – вцепился, как будто Сергей был единственным шансом на спасение, который ему, Мише, оставался.

Внутренняя струна, помогающая сдерживаться до поры, до времени, нередко оказывается вовсе не железной спицей, а всего-навсего тоненькой ниточкой. Сергей знал, что такое терять близких. Но тогда он не плакал, а успокаивал. Успокаивал и теперь.

Пока Сергей собирался, доставили почту: два письма и – о чудо! – свежий, от сегодняшнего числа номер газеты. Письма бросил на подзеркальный столик в передней, газету развернул, скользнул по колонкам слов и замер. С первой же страницы в глаза ему бросились крупные красные буквы: «Политический переворот». И дальше: _«не допустили к переприсяге»_ , _«пути сообщения перекрыты»_ , _«император вступил в переговоры с представителями восставшей стороны»_...

Сергей ворвался в комнату, сунул Мише выпуск, выдохнул:

– Смотри.

С минуту Миша вчитывался в заметку, газетный лист в его руках подрагивал. Потом поднял на Сергея взгляд и тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:

– Им надо помочь.

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/b8/GQCBn1B7_o.jpg)  


  



End file.
